User talk:Happy65
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Happy65 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 18:44, May 30, 2012 Hi, welcome! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Home Hey if you're planning to get a home in Sylvania could I ask you not to get one in Noble City, it's over populated user wise. So if you do plan on taking up residence in Sylvania I recommend you check out Train Village and Charleston. They don't really have any users and could use someone who is willing to invest time into them, along with this I'll probably try and bring back Mayoral elections in some form so you could find your political career having a nice early boost. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Categories I don't know how familiar you are with wiki editing, but each page needs to be categorised for organisational purposes. :) The way you do this is by adding Category:Company to the end of a page if the page is about a company, Category:Church if the page is about a church, and so on. It would be great if you could try and do this on the pages you're making. :) --Semyon 16:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Citizenship Yes, of course you can have it! :) There are three pieces of information that officially need to be given: *Your full name. *Your sex (i.e. male/female). *Your place of residence. --Semyon 07:09, October 17, 2012 (UTC) No, you could change it later if you wished. Also, once you are a citizen you can own an additional two houses (three in total). --Semyon 08:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can start a party if you wish, though I would certainly advise you to at least consider the options available first. :) Also, could you reply on this page? I'll see it just as quickly, and if another user wants to read the convo it's a lot easier for them if it's all on one page. --Semyon 15:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) None of the parties are right for me. I want to do what the residents want. A democratic party that's not called the democratic party. I'm not sure yet. Can I just put Dave Hello, could I please become a citizen. My name is Marcel Cebara, I'm male and my place of residence is 3 Charles Street, Charleston, Sylvania. Please could you add me to the list as soon as possible. Thank you very much :) Frijoles333 (talk) 20:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Delete IDP Would you mind if I delete the IDP page? It doesn't relate to material on any other page, doesn't have a lot of information, and obviously isn't used anymore. This is just for housekeeping you understand. :) --Semyon 17:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) CNP Policy 2013 Take a look at the page. I've added in the intro and the foreword, soon I'll be adding in policies and with you being a member and a delegate at that, it'd be good to know that you were on side with most of the policies. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:24, October 25, 2012 (UTC) LIHA You said The franchise name you are playing under must be owned by you, you must also own the sports club. Is it obligatory for my character, George Underhill, to play in that team??--George the Greek (talk) 21:37, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Could you please merge the LIHA into one league, please? We're too small for two and I also think that it'd be better for all teams to play all teams instead of putting them into two categories. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:10, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I will merge the league into one, yes. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Here's a tip: If you want to put a smiley at the start of a line, wrap it in nowiki tags, like this: :P, because otherwise wikia interprets the colon as an instruction to indent. Alternatively, you could just move the smiley to the end, or use , which gives . That'd be simpler, anyhow. :P --Semyon 16:28, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I sometimes do that but sometimes make it bold and that works ':P''' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :I have to say, this really concerns me. :P --Semyon 18:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::You sir, just made my day :L Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahaha, yeah, five years ago my English was a bit dubious sometimes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I decided to call it Peter ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Btw, he is now also in the pets section of the Dave Leskromento page. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Great! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me, or do all of Nimmanswolk's cavies look remarkably similar? ;) 77topaz (talk) 02:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget that Oos knows what you wanted five years in advance: he sent the cavy on 30 Nov 2007 at 06:09 è. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) @Topaz, the cavies are all sent through Template:Estecavia. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:17, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ...So they are exactly the same ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Dude Did you donate 50 million dollars to Nimmanswolk? Its a great cause but that money is a little bit insane and I doubt you make enough to donate that much. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 22:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) No, 50,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I never ever donated 50 million dollars to Nimmanswolk. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:53, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your vote, my friend! I will give you also one soon! Wabba The I (talk) 11:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Great! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Interesting you switch your vote. I told you to wait and see however to be honest your plan really won't work now. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat. There was a reason for it. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Need to talk asap, idea about the exchange of votes with Costello. Doesn't require him to do anything but is win win for both of us none the less. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 01:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't hurt to throw your friendly CDP member a vote here... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC) @Lukas, please go on chat anytime, and I will find a solution which makes sure you have some good amounts of votes as well as I. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry QZ, I have to vote carefully. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I see how it is. O_O — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I've talked to Costello, things are better now happy don't worry I've smoothed things over. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you, Lukas. I'm way ahead of my teammate in the elections, you see, and I need him to start catching up :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Attention ::Hello, i come from another Nation wiki called the Cybernations wiki. I Just came across your wiki while looking for a national seal for my nation and i just wanted to stick around here and meet the people here, cause of course you caught my attetion here. i was just wondering if you could tell me more about the wiki, assuming you are the admin. ''This unsigned comment is by Chao101 ::Sure, go on chat (PS: I'm not the admin) Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 15:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Adlibita Could you update the inhabitant number on Morusia. It should be 60,372 now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Electric cars Do you think you might want to add a few electric car chargers around Koningstad? We now have an electric car company and it might be good to have some green development. HORTON11: • 16:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat I can not more on chat. I am still on it but I have already sometimes logged out ... Wabba The I (talk) 18:24, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Surnames Why the people you create have some weird names with many o's. Leskromento, Weseloko, Kintoloj, Wetoso, Dolokro ... Why they don't have English-language surnames? Wabba The I (talk) 18:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm sorry, chat ain't working properly. You check it with Kunarian first. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi. I was just wondering if you would be willing to consider changing the last names of some of your politicians. There are currently only 3 last names in your 9 congresspersons, so I was wondering if you would be willing to change three of the Maples to have different last names. Thanks in advance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) maybe 2 of them. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 20:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Question from Our Earth Bulletin Dear congressman Leskromento, we at Our Earth Bulletin have a few questions for you. You just left the CNP and joined the SCP, where you immediately became chairman. Was this a move planned? It seems you have outgrown some of your conservative, rightist points of view, and become more of a centrist: in what ways do you think you are at the center of the political spectrum? At last, the Social Christian Party was founded to "enforce christianity further in Lovia". Are you a committed Christian? And what do you think about 'enforcing' religion? Thanks. Punarbhava (talk) 08:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Could you give Sheckin Lads a squad? 77topaz (talk) 04:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure, soon. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to give Sheckin Lads a squad? Otherwise, I'll have to fill in all their goalscorers as "TBD". 77topaz (talk) 21:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Go on cha -- just kidding. Vote in the Forum:Second Chamber on all of the proposals (the one marked "Repeal of Twelfth Amendment" (not actually what the proposal is about), especially). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ._. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Train Village Local Elections Local elections are currently ongoing in the Train Village Area and everyone is encouraged to take part either as a voter or as a candidate for the '''Train Village Town Council'! This small information pack should get you ready to participate and contribute to the event! What's up for grabs? *All 10 seats of the Train Village Town Council are up for election When and how do I stand for election? *Today is the 29th of May, the last day on which you can stand as a candidate for election, so act now! *Go here and put up your candidacy in the correct style however to stand for election you MUST have been a resident of Sylvania for at least two months prior to today When and how do I vote? *Voting will begin tomorrow on the 30th of May and will end on the 6th of June *As long as you are at least a citizen you can vote however the amount of votes you have depend on your official residence **If you have an official house within the Train Village Area and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a major vote, a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you have an official house within Sylvania and resided there for at least two months prior to today then you are eligible to vote with a minor vote as well as a support vote **If you are a Lovian citizen then you are eligible to vote with a support vote *Go here to vote but REMEMBER you can only vote for any candidate or party once, if you are confused however simply cast your votes and we will be at hand to help smooth out any problems What will the council do once it's elected? *It will decide how spending is to be done in the Train Village Area *It will vote on how Train Village should develop as a settlement *It will advise the Governor on action to take in the Train Village Area Extra Info *For more help concerning this issue contact Lukas Hoffmann, the Governor of Sylvania *Currently the CNP are standing one candidate, the GP is standing one candidate and the LP is standing two candidates *The CNP has already put up an ad, see it here *The LP has already put up an ad, see it here Hey Happy could I have your Minor Vote in the Local Elections? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I replied to your message on my page. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy, please vote in the Second Chamber (especially on the second 12th amendment (marked as a repeal)) and don't ignore this message. Thank you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:27, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Sorry about this being a bit late :L Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann'' Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Local Elections In Charleston Hey Happy vote in the Charleston local elections will you? :D There's Sunkist and Frijoles competing. I'm personally backing Sunkist and TMV does too while Marcus and Horton back Frijoles. Please vote here: User:Kunarian/Local Elections Thank you! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Rejoining Seeming as we haven't had time to talk on chat at all, I was wondering whether you would like to rejoin the CNP? We'd wipe your slate clean, however you must remember your position in the party, I'll let you be deputy party in the knowledge that you know that within the party I am your superior and that you should check things with me before going forwards trying to arrange coalitions or other important party political stuff. If you don't wish to return I understand, although it would be unfortunate if we could not reform and work together. Even if you aren't active in Lovia that much your support would mean a lot. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. go to the local elections above and vote for Sunkist would you? he deserves a vote most in my opinion. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC)